Battle of Hearts
by KatieGrrl1016
Summary: Buffy and Spike’s band have come to Sunnydayle for the ultimate contest, The Battle of the Bands. It comes with the ultimate prize, a record deal. When they meet, sparks and flames fly. Problems arise, and Buffy and Spike have no idea what’s in store.
1. Prologue

------------------------------- Title: Battle of the Hearts  
  
Authoress: KatieGrrl1016  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Beta: Don't have one, yet.... (If you want to beta this story, please e- mail me!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For now.....)  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike's band have come to Sunnydayle for the ultimate contest, The Battle of the Bands. It comes with the ultimate prize, a record deal. When they meet, sparks and flames fly. Problems arise, and Buffy and Spike have no idea what's in store. Who will win the Battle of the Bands? Or better yet, the Battle of the Hearts? SPUFFINESS ENSUES!!!!!  
  
Other Pairings: Xander/Anya, Willow/Oz, Tara/Andrew and Cordeliea/ Warren. Starts off Angel/Buffy and Drusilla/Spike. But I SWEAR it will end Spuffy!!!  
  
Distribution: e-mail me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of BtVS. Joss is genius, but I hate him for owning it...... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh. -----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hi people! This is my first fic, EVER!!!!! Please R&R!! No Flames, if you flame me, I'll use it to light the reviewers clothes on fire!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! But really, if you dislike my story, go elsewhere. But I do welcome constructive criticism. I like to know what I'm doing wrong. Oh, I really need a beta!! Please e-mail me. This is just a preview of my story, I'll post the first chapter as soon as I can. Now on to the story. ----------------------------------  
  
It was your average summer in Sunnydayle, CA. Until, the local club, the Bronze, the selected to the National "Battle of the Bands". Every major band in the country without a record deal would try to enter and win the ultimate prize. A chance at fame, fortune, and fans galore. The biggest recording agents would be there. And so would Buffy Summer's band, Bitten and Staked, and William "Spike" Giles's band, Apocalypse. 


	2. Introductions

Title: Battle of the Hearts  
  
Authoress: KatieGrrl1016  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
Beta: Don't have one, yet.... (If you want to beta this story, please e- mail me!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For now.....)  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike's band have come to Sunnydayle for the ultimate contest, The Battle of the Bands. It comes with the ultimate prize, a record deal. When they meet, sparks and flames fly. Problems arise, and Buffy and Spike have no idea what's in store. Who will win the Battle of the Bands? Or better yet, the Battle of the Hearts? SPUFFINESS ENSUES!!!!!  
  
Other Pairings: Xander/Anya, Willow/Oz, Tara/Andrew and Cordelia / Warren. Starts off Angel/Buffy and Drusilla/Spike. But I SWEAR it will end Spuffy!!!  
  
Distribution: e-mail me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of BtVS. I love you Joss, but WHY CAN'T I OWN BtVS???????????????? Oh well...  
  
A/N: Hiiiiiiiii!! I'm back. Yay!!! Reviews, people actually reviewed. Here's my response to them:  
  
AraelMoonchild: Thank you!!! I actually got Buffy's band name from one of my favorite Authoresses pen name, Bitten and Staked. Read her fanfic right here on ff.net. She is awesome!!  
  
Me-Spike-4eva: I don't like to give away plot. It's fun to leave cliffhangers to readers... Yeah, I'm evil...  
  
Susan Pero: Another positive review! Oh boy, I'm loved!!!! (sniffs) BUT YOU KNOW I AM BUSY!!!!! Sorry, but I had to prepare for finals and things have been insane. But now that it's summer vacation, I can update more.  
  
Mcflamepants: ok... thank you for the support, I think. But thank you for sure for not flaming!!!!! Hey, at least you gave constructive criticism!! By the way, it was only 2 word document pages. Hee hee.  
  
trufan: Thank you!! More happy fans!!  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this is a songfic. If you want to make requests for songs any band to sing, or ideas for added characters, email me or add it in your review. Well, here's the chapter everyone wanted. R&R please, and enjoy!  
  
Spike looked around at the Bronze. "Small joint, bollocks, I'll deal with it," Spike thought. He turned around to look at his band, Apocalypse. Oz, his red headed, cool and calm drummer was trying to blend in with the crowd, looking for someone to dance with so he wouldn't look like a gawking idiot. This was a lot different from Oxford's clubs back in England. "Adapting to his surroundings, like a chameleon" Spike thought, and chuckled at the thought of it. Then there was Xander, his goofball best friend since grade school, when Xander moved to England from California. Xander didn't have very many talents, except for being funny and playing bass. Which were the only two reasons he was in the band. Xander and Spike were quite a pair. They played the greatest pranks ever. April Fool's Day was like their Christmas. Speaking of pranks, most of them were played on Angel, who was standing next to Xander. "Or more like Peaches," Spike thought, "That poofter ruined everything in my life." But in truth, they had been friends until the 8th grade, when Spike caught Angel making out with his girlfriend in the biology lab when he came to get the book he left in there. Ever since then, he has had a strong rivalry against Angel over everything. Clothes, hair, style, talent, girls, money, anything tangible. Though the band really needed him as a guitarist, which was why Spike didn't kick him out of the band. But otherwise, to Spike, Angel was useless. Then there was Drusilla, his slightly insane love of his life. They had been dating for a year. She had long ebony hair and a devilish smile. She was muttering something about a disturbing aurora. He loved her so much, but sometimes he couldn't stand her. One of those times was then.  
  
Buffy Summers walked right into the doorway of the Bronze with her band, Bitten and Staked. "Hmmmmm... it's better than the club back home," Buffy thought. Her best friend and band drummer, Willow Rosenburg, had been feeling the beat and had hit the dance floor. Normally the shy, bookish redhead was quite shy. But once she hit the dance floor there was no stopping her. Then there was Tara, Willow's fraternal twin sister. They may not have looked alike, but they both acted nearly the same. They both were shy, quiet, and bookish. They both were dedicated to the instruments they played, Willow with her drums and Tara with the piano and keyboard. The only big difference was that Willow showed her wild side, while Tara was much more reserved. But on the stage, they both just let loose. "Everyone in the band just lets go when we get on stage. It's like we're different people." Buffy queried. She was interrupted when Cordelia Chase let out an incessant whine and cried, "Ah, good old snobby Cordy. I can always depend on her to ruin my day." Buffy thought. Cordy was the snobby, gossipy, fashion diva, and back-up guitarist in Bitten and Staked. She was also high maintenance, and liked nothing below average or ordinary in her standards. She had perfectly managed hair, makeup, clothes, and everything. "Only thing that's not perfect is her attitude." Buffy thought.  
Suddenly a curious voice shot out, "Hey, look at those sexy men over there-," a finger pointed out, "-you think one of them would want to fill my sexual desires?" Buffy rolled her eyes at the finger then followed it back to the body of Anya Jenkins. Anyanka Jenkins actually, but call her Anyanka and she'll pack a punch. Anya was tactless, blunt, greedy and protective of money, and WAY too honest about sex. Buffy looked in the direction of the Anya's pointing finger. There were four men and a woman, all carrying their instruments. She scanned them over. There was a shy red head, a goofy brunette, a delirious looking ebony haired woman, and two really sexy men. One looked ordinary, with brown gelled hair and a serious broody face. He seemed grim, as if he had done something wrong and felt guilty. The other was like the broody man's opposite, and Buffy was fascinated with his appearance. He had gelled back bleach blond hair, sexy grin, a deep, rich laugh that rang out in her mind, and obvious chiseled muscles in his abdomen and arms. Buffy thought, "I'll go over there to say hello, just to measure up their threat to us."  
A naughty voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like her half sister, Faith, said, "B, that's just your excuse to meet a new, sexy man."  
"Oh shut up!" Buffy thought back.  
"Why should I? You know you wanna..." Faith replied.  
"Quit it, I'm here!"  
  
Spike saw a bunch of chits staring at the band. "Tryin' to intimidate me, eh? We'll just see about that," he thought. He saw a white- blond girl with curls pointing right at them; a dark brunette with some serious attitude was redoing her hair and makeup and complaining about the dim lighting. Then there were two chits, one red headed and the other a dirty blond/brunette, were chatting to each other and paying no mind to the people around them, and then there was one golden blond girl staring right at him. She was short, lean, toned, and bronzed from too much sunlight. "Hey, hun, she looks pretty good. Probably talented too. She should come to my nightclub, and audition for the karaoke contest," said a voice that sounded like his older stepbrother Lorne, who owned his own nightclub, Caritas.  
"Lorne was always giving me tips on the ladies," Spike reminisced.  
"You betcha I did. You owe it to yourself and me to go over there and talk to her. Maybe, even get her into bed..."  
"How 'bout, NO! 'Sides, I already have Dru, and..."  
Spike was cut off when the 'Lorne' voice said, "Scratch that, she's coming over here to see you. Smart girl..."  
Spike ignored the voice and realized that the girl really was coming over, right towards him. He panicked for a second, then went straight back to his laid back self. He smirked as she walked up to him to say hello.  
He asked, "What's your name, luv?"  
  
A/N: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	3. Nice To Meet You Too

Title: Battle of the Hearts

Authoress: KatieGrrl1016

Chapter3: Nice to Meet You Too...

Beta: Don't have one, decided that I don't need one.

Rating: PG-13 (For now.....)

Summary: Buffy and Spike's band have come to Sunnydayle for the ultimate contest, The Battle of the Bands. It comes with the ultimate prize, a record deal. When they meet, sparks and flames fly. Problems arise, and Buffy and Spike have no idea what's in store. Who will win the Battle of the Bands? Or better yet, the Battle of the Hearts? SPUFFINESS ENSUES!!!!!

Other Pairings: Xander/Anya, Willow/Oz, Tara/Andrew and Cordelia / Warren. Starts off Angel/Buffy and Drusilla/Spike. But I SWEAR it will end Spuffy!!!

Distribution: e-mail me

Disclaimer: Oh come on Joss... At least give me the rights to Buffy and Spike... Then I'll gather all my savings and FORCE James Marsters and Sarah Michelle Gellar to be in the 8th season of BtVS. Weeeeeeee... I'll make the entire season Spuffy lovin'. Yummy... And I'll do it uncensored... Mmmm.

A/N: I know, I know. You're all thinking, "WHY THE HELL HAS SHE NOT UPDATED!!!!!" It's all my fault; I've been preoccupied with stuff. No excuses for me. But hey, look, more Spuffy goodness!! But now... on to the fic!!!!

_"What's your name, luv?" Spike asked..._

But Buffy was paying no attention to his question. She was admiring the well-chiseled body muscles, sexy smirk, high jutted cheekbones that you could cut yourself on, enthralling stormy blue eyes, and the sexy accent he owned.

Finally, the "Faith" voice said, "Hey B! Earth to B? While you were busy drooling over him, Mr. Sexy British Man asked you a question."

Buffy shot back, "Was not drooling over him."

"Then what did he ask?"

"Ummmmmm..."

While Buffy was sorting out her mind, Spike repeated, "What's your name, luv?"

Buffy immediately snapped out of her trance and said, "Huh? Oh, I'm Buffy, and I'm not your 'luv'," she air quoted. "Who are you?"

He cried out, "Buffy? That's your name? What kind of bloody name is Buff-"

"What's _your_ name," she interrupted firmly. "And Buffy's a nice name," she added.

"Well, I'm Spike, pet, and I wouldn't say your name is-"

"HA! SPIKE is your name! Spike compared to Buffy as better names, Spike would definitely lose to Buffy for sure." Buffy blabbed out quickly.

"First of all luv, that made absolutely no sense. And second, I have a real name, and Spike ain't it," he replied.

"I'm not your 'luv'. And if you do, what is it?"

"It's none of your business, pet"

"If you're so tough, then why can't you tell me your name? Hmm?" Buffy teased.

"Fine, it's... it's... it's William. Alright?"

"William? HA HA! It's wee little Willie," Buffy cried out.

"Cut it out, pet. I could think of a million ways to insult your name right now," he remarked.

"No I won't, WILLE. But I will if you stop calling me pet names," she replied.

" How 'bout... NO," he replied arrogantly.

"I've had it up to here with you," she said, raising her hand above her head.

" Oh, really, pet, luv, kitten, slayer..." he rambled on.

"Slayer?" she interrupted.

"You are cruel enough to slay any man's heart."

Buffy became so angry that she took the beer she had in her hands, and poured it over the bleach blonde's head abruptly.

You can imagine the chaos after that.

"BLOODY HELL!!! This shirt is ruined!!! What was that for?!?!?!?"

"For being a smart ass, you jerk."

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"And same to you," she replied as she walked away, her hips swaying side to side.

" I hate her," Spike thought bitterly.

"But you gotta admit, hun, she is one _fine_ lady," the 'Lorne' voice replied in his mind.

Spike cave and thought back, "I hate her, but have got to admit that she could bloody well kill me with one kiss. She's a bitch, but a hot one at that."

"NOW, we're gettin somewhere!!!!!!!" Lorne exclaimed.

But he was interrupted by Drusilla asking, "Who was that cloud disappearing into the sky?" Spike knew that she meant who was that hot, sexy, inevitably bitchy girl he was just talking to.

" No one important," he replied," Just our competition for the record deal."

"Alright, luv. Let's hope the chicken crosses the road and gets hit by an 18 –wheeler passing by." Dru said gleefully.

"God, my girls insane," Spike thought as he began to make out with Dru. "But I love it."

A/N: REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEWS KEEP ME SANE AND UPDATING!!!!!


End file.
